My Version of Port Charles Ending
by SoapOperaFan
Summary: Short Story:This is my little RafeAlison version of how PC could end--two HUGE twists


2 big twists in the story:  
Alison and Rafe's wedding had ended and they went to their home together but Alison was clearly distraught about something. "Alison, what's wrong?" Rafe asked looking at his new wife. "Rafe," Alison continued "There's something that I need to tell you." and Alison started to get a little nervous. "And what is that?" Rafe asked taking Alison's hand. "Rafe, I did something that I had no control over," Alison continued starting to tear up "Rafe I had sex with Caleb and this baby that I am carrying might not be yours." Rafe's expression went to complete shock and he let go of Alison's hand and shook his head in shock trying to get everything he heard in order. "Rafe I am so sorry. Livvie made a wish on that damn ring and I somehow fell under the spell. Please Rafe you have to believe me, I love you so much and would never deliberately hurt you." Alison said pleading with her husband who was starting to head for the door but Rafe stopped and looked at Alison "I used to believe that our love would conquer everything but now I don't know what to believe." Rafe said and than walked out slamming the door behind him. Alison sat down slowly on the bed clutching her stomach starting to cry insanely "I know what I have to do." Alison said to herself getting up and going to the cabinet where the medicine was and took out the sleeping pills she had and brought them over to the desk where she started to write a note.  
Meanwhile at Caleb's house he began to pack his bags to leave Port Charles. "It's time to leave this damn town once and for all." Caleb said to himself. Suddenly a loud "thundering" knock came at the door. "Hold on a second, no need to break down the door." Caleb yelled getting to the door and opening it and being shoved towards the wall. "You bastard!" Rafe yelled holding Caleb with a force that had never been exerted before. "I should slash your throat and slam a stake in your heart a thousand times for what you did with Alison." Rafe said suddenly chocking Caleb. "It--wasn't--our--fault," Caleb gasped continuing "It was Olivia who made the wish, get revenge on her not me." Rafe than let go of Caleb's neck so he could breath again. "Where's the damn ring?!" Rafe asked extremely pissed off. "I got rid of the ring." Caleb continued "It's back to the original owner in hell. You can believe me or not but what I tell you is the truth." Rafe was still furious but had to ask something else of Caleb. "Did you really get my wife, my Alison, pregnant?" Rafe asked looking at Caleb with sadness. Caleb stared at Rafe for what seemed like a century and than began to speak "You know I could play with your mind but I've unfortunately grown some kind of conscience," Caleb continued "There's no way in hell that the ring could grant me the chance to get someone pregnant. The baby that she is carrying cannot be mind, it has to be yours." Rafe's face beamed up a bit and he headed for the door but turned around quickly "I will deal with you later vampire." Rafe said "Alright, I'll be waiting." Caleb replied sarcastically and Rafe left to go and talk to Alison.  
Alison sat at the desk and was writing:  
_Dear Rafe,  
I could say I am sorry over and over again but all the sorries cannot win back your forgiveness. I do hope that you forgive me for one thing, what I am about to do.  
Rafe don't blame yourself for what I am doing, I am doing this so you don't have to wake up and see me on the streets and so you can forget about me sooner. I do want you to know that I love you dearly. I want you to love someone new and want you to live a long and healthy life that you deserve but never forget that I love you with all my heart and soul and I will bring our love with me into my eternal rest. Good-bye my sweet husband.  
Love Always,  
Alison Kovich_  
Alison than put the not in an envelop and signed it to Rafe. She than grabbed the bottle of the pills and put a hand full in her mouth and grabbed a glass of water and washed them down and she than popped 13 more pills in her mouth and she suddenly collapsed on the bed holding the bottle in her left hand while the note lay innocently on the desk.  
About 10 minutes later Rafe arrived home and stormed in the house quickly noticing his unconscious angel lying on the bed. "Alison!" Rafe screamed and rushed over to the bed trying desperately to revive his wife but did so without success, he than picked up the phone and dialed 911 demanding that an ambulance get to the house quickly. Rafe slammed the phone down and noticed the letter that was left to him and opened it up and started to read it. "Oh Alison, why did you have to do this." Rafe said kneeling down before his lifeless angel and stared at her beautiful face and kneeled down and kissed her cold lips. "Good-bye my wife." Rafe said….  
"Angel--Angel wake up." a familiar voice said and Alison opened her eyes and looked up at Rafe and heard the sound of train tracks and Alison suddenly jumped up "I had the weirdest dream," Alison continued sleepily "I dreamt that Caleb came back and that this ring ruined everything. I also dreamed of a man named Joshua that took me hostage and you coming to rescue me and than…" Alison began to say until Rafe stopped her. "How long have you been sleeping." Rafe said jokingly kissing Alison on the lips. "Rafe, I am so happy that we aren't going to stop in Port Charles. I think it's time to ride this train out and begin a new life together." Alison said taking Rafe's hand in his kissing it lightly and Rafe shook his head in agreement and the two began to make their and their story would continue forever in their hearts. Their love story, the purest ever told--with magic and angst following their every step but true love winning out in the end. People always said that stories never end with 'Happily Ever After's,' but it does exist in the hearts that dare to dream and to love. Rafe and Alison lived Happily Ever After.  
  
"All Done." Lucy said closing her laptop "What that?" Kevin asked coming down the stairs. "I finally finished the end of my last fiction book." Lucy replied with a smile. "Oh really," Kevin said kissing Lucy on the cheek "So how does it all end?" Kevin asked. Lucy looked at him trying to resist telling him the ending but gave in quickly. "It ends like every story should end, happily ever after." Lucy said taking a sip of water. "So was there anything you learned, like a moral?" Kevin asked "Yes there are some things that I did learn," Lucy continued "Don't believe everything you hear, don't believe everything you read and above all else--always believe in love because it is the purest of all things." Kevin looked at Lucy "I really like it…a perfect ending to a perfect trilogy." Kevin said and than looked at his watch. "I'd love to talk about your story some more but we are running late for dinner." Kevin remarked. "Oh, okay--" Lucy continued "How about you go and start the car and I will be out there in just a moment." Kevin than grabbed his keys and walked outside to start the car. Lucy stood in the middle of her home and pick up the previous books she had written; "Fate," "Time In A Bottle," "Tainted Love," "Tempted," etc…with the end of "The Gift" her trilogy would be complete. Letting go was the hardest thing she'd have to do but she had to say good-bye to the characters she created. Lucy opened up her lap top "I have one last thing to write." Lucy whispered and started typing. "The End." "Now it's officially complete." Lucy said getting up heading for the door, turning around one last time looking at the computer  
Alison: Rafe! Rafe!   
Rafe: They sent me back! Whoo! They sent me back to be with you!   
***  
Jamal:" Mind telling me what's going on?"  
Joshua: What's the matter Jamal-You didn't get the memo? I'm taking over Port Charles and, once I catch my breath, the rest of the planet."  
***  
Frank: Maybe Cookie got cold feet, or her dad wouldn't let her out of the house.  
Karen: Or maybe Cookie is a 50-year old truck driver with a beer belly.   
***  
Stephen- I swear to you, I'm not a demon although my road manager might argue with me on that.  
***  
Alison: My dad's making me stay till my attitude changes, I could be here forever.  
***  
Frank: " Never would I have guessed it. You're a vampire."  
Ian: "What are you talking about?"  
Frank: "I know normal people don't hide in the alley drinking O-negative."  
***  
Eve: Okay sunshine, back at home we have a nice hot shower waiting for both of us. Your mom will never make it on survivor III -- I can't even make it with out my lipstick!  
***  
Lucy: I have absolutely no idea what to say.  
Julie: Just love her and protect her and never, ever let her wear spandex.  
***  
Casey: I didn't set out to fall in love, but I did. Guess what? It's the most awesome high ever.... and it's a high that's going to last me to eternity.  
***  
Amy: Obviously you didn't hear me. When I go out with someone I like to be informed - and now I am. You're a complete ass.  
Chris: So, that's a definite no.  
***  
Lucy - I tried to hold on to hope for so long and when there was so much evidence that you were murdered, I started believing the worst.  
Kevin- I married you for life. You think I'm going to cut out after six months?  
***  
Jack: So, Dr. Collins, you must be really proud of your daughter going to school, pre-med.  
Kevin: Mmmhmmm.   
Livvie: Jack really helps me study a lot.   
Jack: Yeah, the girl really knows her anatomy.  
***  
Lucy shook her head and smiled "Good-bye Port Charles." and with that Lucy closed the door and it all came to an end.  
  



End file.
